


Очумелая ручка

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side Story, Urethral Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: — Что это? — Ливай тут же позабыл о своем желании и взял пощупать в руки длинную металлическую спицу. Чесалка что ли? Любопытная вещица, да еще с винтовой ручкой... Ну и к чему она?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Очумелая ручка

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 2\. Ката принесла нам в чат горячий эруришный [арт](https://twitter.com/thefelixfellow/status/1254180102008647681), и мы сели на него смотреть. А потом Кира сказала: «Да у него палочка в члене!». Так я поняла, что мне придется это написать...

Что происходило в голове Эрвина после коронации Хистории — загадка. Все время подготовки к возвращению Шиганшины он был настолько воодушевлен, что вскорости не стало стольких дел, сколько он хотел бы сделать. В эти дни разведка работала сама, без направляющей руки начальства, поэтому весь остаток командорской выдумки и желания стабильно перепадал Ливаю. Каждый вечер он оказывался под таким прицелом внимания, под каким уже давно не был. Изматывающее состояние — раньше Эрвин так сильно не стремился к близости, а после очередного прорыва (но уже стены Розы) и вовсе прятался от постельных ритуалов у себя в кабинете. Даже во время секса он мог вылететь во внутреннее Застенье, стеклянным взглядом упираясь в потолок — и это ничуть не обижало (или, быть может, обижало, но не сильно). Понятно, что его стратегический ум все-таки занят важными для общества задачами — правильными решениями, предвидением рисков, — а не делами любовными. Отвлекался он, только когда слышал просьбы двигаться быстрее или замереть, громкие стоны удовольствия, но в целом находился не здесь. Их пара была будто разделенной, но при этом объединенной реальными, физическими связями, неукоснительно выполняемыми обещаниями.

Теперь же все переменилось, и из Эрвина хлынула избыточная ласковость, дикость, как у неприструненного жеребца, и еще — непредсказуемость. Наедине он вел себя так, будто его видение, раньше наполненное перипетиями судеб разведчиков и борьбой с гигантами, внезапно стало дышать одним лишь Ливаем. У легких любви вдруг появилось второе дыхание, они наполнились кровью, и их взаимосцепленность покраснела тем же цветом, каким красят страсть между молодыми возлюбленными — хотя ни Эрвина, ни Ливая нельзя было назвать возлюбленными и молодыми. По крайней мере, Ливай так считал, уж слишком хорошо он помнил, как все было недавно. Бездушно, холодно, по потребности. Да он и не жаловался вовсе — ведь сам выбирал. К тому же в Эрвине все перевернулось с ног на голову, и сложности стали другие. Как реагировать на такой молодецкий задор, долго ли он продлится и, самое главное, нравится ли это Ливаю?

Они пришли в развороченный Эрвинов дом, преисполненные желания убраться и придать жилищу уютный вид. Во время обысков внутренняя полиция перерыла все вещи, заглянула в каждый закуток — искала какое-нибудь очевидное доказательство того, что у Эрвина есть злой и корыстный умысел в отношении династии Рейссов и знати. Например, копию письма с призывом к действиям. Или переписку с врагами народа, а то и вовсе запас УПМ на всю армию... На вкус Ливая, сама мысль о «злом и корыстном» командоре была такой на редкость тупой, что предложить ее мог только истинный аристократ — плод кровосмесительных браков, практиковавшихся на протяжении многих поколений. Только такому человеку под стать был план с захватом Эрвина. План, изначально обреченный на провал.

В общем, у них появилось свободное время, и они в срочном порядке вымелись из штаба. Эрвина, как обычно, распирало от деятельной энергии, и предложение нагрянуть домой пришлось как нельзя кстати. Расставив мебель по местам, он посвятил большую часть времени особо тщательному перебору книг и их своеобразному порядку на полке, известному только ему самому. Поднятые шкафы для одежды стояли настежь открытые, вывалившиеся из них вещи кучей валялись на полу — это тоже предстояло отсортировать, постирать и сложить. Под потолком сплелась бесцветная паутинка, окна стояли грязные и в разводах. Другими словами, дел было за глаза и больше, Ливай даже устал не то что убираться, но и думать о всем необходимом для полного порядка. Внутри дома оказалось скрыто такое количество предметов, какое он мало где видел, и большую часть всего того, к чему приходилось дотрагиваться, хотелось выкинуть. «Ну, правда, зачем тебе этот хлам, Эрвин?» — жаловался Ливай, перебирая старые газеты за лохматые года, которые, видимо, собирал не только отец Эрвина, Вернер Смит, но и дедушка, и бабушка, и вся Смитовская родня. «Ты что, это все очень полезные вещи», — возражал Эрвин, аккуратно перетряхивая пыльную стопочку и ставя ее возле ножек кровати — под нее запретил ставить Ливай, заявив, что сначала надо вымыть внизу, высушить и только потом задвинуть туда особо ценные бумаги. Ливай действительно так и сделал: закончив с посудой, он вымыл пространство под кроватью, после чего устало выпрямился и спиной почувствовал, как притерся Эрвин. Вроде бы как чинивший гардины и развешивавший шторы на лысые окна, нет?

— Ты что, все?

— Пока да.

Ливай отметил, что окна как стояли без штор, так и остались стоять распахнутыми. С улицы веяло теплом, солнцем и пылью — дом выходил на улочку, на которой сейчас, в самый полдень, никого не было и стояла тишина.

— Что-то не похоже.

— Хочу тебя, — Эрвин обнял его сзади и начал целовать щеку.

— Тут кругом такой беспорядок! Оглянись, нам еще убираться и убираться, — возразил Ливай, спешно отталкивая от себя его руку и вырываясь.

А то еще, чего доброго, уломает, и застрянут они здесь на неделю — с такими-то темпами работы!

— Объявляю перерыв, — Эрвин притянул его обратно к себе и вновь сгорбился, скрючился, чтобы приблизить свое лицо: — Хочу тебя.

— Я...

— Хочу попробовать с тобой все, — продолжил он с улыбкой и зачем-то еще раз повторил: — Я хочу попробовать с тобой все. И везде. И тебя — как угодно.

Ливай разглядывал морщинки у глаз Эрвина и вновь пытался прочитать выражение, заключенное в изгибах необычно правильных черт — откуда это в нем столько желания, когда успел так возбудиться?

— Чего это тебя прижало?

— Посмотрел, как ты задницей кверху на четвереньках стоишь, вот и завелся, — Эрвин чуть согнулся и сжал единственной рукой ягодицу. — А ты как?

— Я чего-то подобного ожидал от тебя сегодня, — после секундного промедления отметил Ливай, и это было сущей правдой. Неожиданно только, что приступ похоти наступил прямо посреди деньского дня. — Да, я не против.

Весь такой безотказный, что даже страшно стало. Эрвин на это шире улыбнулся, обрадовался.

— Тогда давай сначала отмоем от пыли руки!

Они одновременно повернулись к ванной комнате, где стоял рукомойник, и довольно глупо шли бок о бок, не пуская друг друга вперед. Эрвин быстро управился и, пока Ливай тщательно тер руки с мылом, готовил любовника: расстегнул рубашку, снял ремень и потянул штаны вниз. Льняные светлые брюки щекотно сползли по икрам, холодный воздух коснулся кожи, и между бедер оказалась теплая влажная ладонь. 

Ливай пялился в зеркало, уже даже не моя руки, ничего не делая, даже не понимая, кого видит перед собой. Его каждый раз покорял этот интимный жест — в себя привело только ощущение влажного полотенца, которым Эрвин решил протереть его во всех местах, куда мог дотянуться. Ливай обернулся, когда дотошная рука решила собрать в горсть член с мошонкой, и чуть оттолкнул ее. Эрвин распрямился и какое-то время стоял — одетый не по-военному, в темно-синих брюках и рубашке с закатанными до локтя рукавами (точнее, второй рукав был завязан в узел), в целом весь будничный и неузнаваемый, — но тут же приблизился и поцеловал. Ливай аккуратно ответил, настороженный чужим Эрвином напротив, и поплыл, когда член оказался в большой ладони. От всех предыдущих ласк эрекция подступила легко, Эрвин умело ему дрочил, собирал кожицу со всего члена на головку, полностью прятал ее, обнажал, массировал раздавшиеся в ширину края шляпки и хватал ствол крепко, как следует, по-хозяйски. Ливай разорвал поцелуй, потому что вдруг осознал себя возбужденным и готовым к любым решениям и экспериментам. Он приготовился уже озвучить предложение поскорее воткнуть мясистый хер прямо в его растраханный от частого секса зад, чтобы пухлый нежный анус жадно заглотил тот до самого корешка, мошонки — но почувствовал касание чего-то холодного и металлического к животу.

Какая-то толстая длинная спица прижалась к его коже. Эрвин держал ее за один конец, второй был слегка изогнут — какая-то чесалка, что ли?

— Что это? — Ливай тут же позабыл о своем желании и взял ее пощупать в руки. Любопытная вещица, да еще с винтовой ручкой, и к чему она?

— Это игрушка.

— Твоя детская, что ли? Из тех, которые приколачивают к полу?

Эрвин со смешком постелил полотенце рядом с чашей для мытья рук.

— Горазд ты шутить. Садись, сейчас покажу. 

Ливай был заинтригован. Он сел на полотенце, все еще теребя «игрушку». Ручка, что ли? Тяжелая, кончик гладкий и круглый. Наверное, ею можно писать?

— И куда это запихивать?

— Нет идей?

— В задницу?

— Нет, — лукаво улыбнулся Эрвин. Ах, он... озорничает? Играет в угадайку?

— А я больше никуда тебе не дам, — в тон ему ответил Ливай, отражая улыбку.

— Это сюда, — со вздохом произнес Эрвин, подушечкой пальца касаясь канальца члена.

Ага, ручка-то оказалась очумелой! На секунду Ливай замер, прикидывая, как это, и сразу сделал вывод:

— Она слишком длинная, не поместится, — и заерзал на столе, чтобы поскорее слезть, одеться и спрятать все свое нежное в штаны, но Эрвин положил ладонь ему на бедро. — Вот этой длинной штукой! Под полметра! Нет-нет-нет! 

— Это будет приятно, — уверенно сказал Эрвин, поглаживая, будто пытался успокоить разнервничавшееся животное. Вряд ли он понимал, на что его жесты похожи, и действовал, скорее, инстинктивно. — Я уже пробовал. Она достаточно тонкая и тебе нигде не повредит.

Спокойные объяснения угомонили Ливая, но лишь отчасти. Что значит «я уже пробовал»? Откуда у него вообще эта вещь? Эрвин не обращал внимания на задумчивость Ливая и вновь принялся трогать его член, пока тот окончательно не окреп. Смазав длинную палочку маслом из навесного шкафчика, он схватил член и скомандовал приставить изогнутый конец к канальцу, а после — дать тяжести опуститься вниз. Ливай с сомнением коснулся этой штукой самого чувствительного своего места и приткнул к дырочке — дальше не решился. Эрвин медленно водил кулаком вверх-вниз, но, поняв, что Ливай трусит, решил смениться:

— Давай-ка ты подержи, а я помогу тебе с затычкой.

Они поменялись, Ливай неуверенно елозил потной рукой по стволу, туда-сюда теребя шкурку, Эрвин же взял очумелую ручку и уверенно опустил ее вниз. Брови у обоих поползли вверх — инородный предмет втискивался некомфортно, но язык не повернулся бы сказать «болезненно». Эрвин внимательно смотрел то на лицо стоически молчащего Ливая, то на напряженный член. Нагревшийся металл скользил внутри, но быстро уперся в преграду, не мог дальше протиснуться.

— Все, вытаскивай, дальше не пойдет!

— Подрочи себе, — велел Эрвин и, увидев, как Ливай схватил себя, начал чуть-чуть покручивать ручку в пальцах.

Медленные движения быстро привели к результатам — длинная палочка пролезла через что-то тугое и дальше пошла скользко да быстро. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям, Ливай пальцами прощупывал жесткий инородный предмет на внешней стороне; изнутри его распирала твердость, но гладкая и давящая на чувствительные стенки — похоже на глотание бесконечно длинного предмета. Терпимо, горячо и тянет, но напрашивался вопрос, что будет, если эта штука где-нибудь застрянет?

— Все в порядке? Ты выглядишь встревоженным.

— Она нигде меня не проткнет?

— Нигде, — помотал головой Эрвин, держа ладонь перед собой, чтобы качающаяся палочка окончательно ухнула своим невыносимым изогнутым концом на дно. 

Ливай ускорил движения рукой — новые вползающие ощущения сбивали с толку, и дрочка превратилась в какое-то механическое дерганье гениталий. Почти насильно, вопреки всему, он вернул себе эрекцию, отчего внутри стало пульсировать сильнее — если бы не придерживающая рука Эрвина, то палочку наверняка бы выдавило из канала. Конечно, лучше бы было без нее, но и так тоже можно! Нагрелось, правда, все, ссать придется огнем... Ливай второй рукой коснулся культи и начал ее ощупывать сквозь рубашку — Эрвин, кстати, был все еще одет. Точно, поскорее бы с него все снять...

— Знаешь, о чем я думал, когда запихивал ее в себя? — голос Эрвина был неожиданно низким. — О том, что я тебя трахну, когда эта штука будет в тебе.

— Да-да, это пожалуйста! — согласился Ливай с долгожданным предложением и начал одной рукой расстегивать пуговицы перед собой.

Эрвин сполоснул ладонь в использованной воде, и вот в две руки они сноровисто сняли с него всю одежду, кроме носков. Между ног у него стояло крепко, прозрачная смазка оставила пятно на прилипшем нижнем белье. Ливай обратил особое внимание на это, а еще на лицо Эрвина, на его пересохшие губы, на быстрый кончик языка — и вдруг почувствовал, как палочка приткнулась внутри к очередной преграде и больше не двигалась. Она залезла не вся, ее винтовая ручка находилась в нескольких сантиметрах от головки и дергалась от неторопливой дрочки. Нагревшиеся металлические стенки приятно терлись о всю поверхность канала.

— Давай, бери меня прямо с этим внутри.

Они вновь поцеловались, и Ливай, забывшись, отставил вторую руку на край чаши для умывания. Тут же она качнулась и полетела со стола вниз, Эрвин вздрогнул.

— Фу-у, — вырвалось у Ливая. — Тут мокро.

Тогда Эрвин быстро прижал Ливая к себе, сгреб его рукой и понес подальше от противной воды в главную комнату. Ливай только успел сцепить ноги и крепко ухватиться за член, чтобы ненароком эту железку себе не повернуть внутри. Все те короткие секунды, за которые его перенесли на кучу пыльного белья, он силился вспомнить, трахались ли они на весу, и приходил к печальному выводу, что нет. И вряд ли будут — Эрвин хоть и был очень силен, но прыгающий вес Ливая вряд ли долго удержит.

Пока Ливай возился на старой одежде, пытаясь одновременно разобраться то со впившимся в задницу ремешком, то с позой, Эрвин ушел в ванную и вернулся с маслом. Походя снял носки, навалился на Ливая сверху — сразу видно, что изнемогает уже от нетерпения. Прилизался, причмокался к губам, полез к подбородку — язык, горячий и скользкий, извилисто спускался к ключицам. Ну совсем уже, ну совсем!..

Он закинул ноги Ливая себе на плечи, сдирая наполовину скатанную горловину черных носков, смазал наспех между ягодиц — так, небрежно, больше осталось снаружи — и прижался членом к анусу. Медленно вошел, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, даже глаза закрыл — вид у него стал какой-то донельзя успокоенный. Ливай весь расступился под ним, прогнулся, поддался, да что только не сделал — не оттого ли Эрвин выглядел таким довольным? Ах, да какая разница, особенно когда он так хорошо засаживает!..

Мошонка со шлепками стукалась о бедра Ливая, а из-за поднятых кверху ног все его внутренности туго сжимал заныривающий член. Металлическая палочка боком осела в канале и начала выскальзывать наружу, упираясь в пресс Ливая. Она славно терлась там, в очень ранимом, узком местечке, то ли щекоча, то ли массируя, и было невозможно понять, что лучше — ощущения сзади или спереди? Все так смешалось... Ливай зажмурился, слушая, с каким звуком из его ноздрей выходит воздух от каждого толчка, и как много дышит ртом Эрвин. Никто не подавал голоса — что, сегодня трахаемся молча? Пусть. Ладони сжимали какие-то вещи, пахло маслом, потом и слежавшейся одеждой. Раскрыв глаза, Ливай оглядел все то, на чем они устроились: парадный костюм, запасной китель, жилетки-рубашки с болючими пуговицами, штанины нестираных брюк, распутанные ремни, даже кадетский мундир — вся жизнь, столько памятного тут, столько всего!..

Он вновь посмотрел на Эрвина, раздумывая, откуда в том такое пренебрежение к вещам. А Эрвин смотрел на него как чуть ли не на единственного в мире человека, который вот-вот исчезнет.

— Тебе больно?

— Нет, — удивился Ливай вопросу. С чего бы? — Давай повернемся, я себе всю спину отлежал.

Эрвин с хлюпающим звуком вынул член и помог повернуть ноги вбок. Ливай охотно устроился, привычно давая просунуть руку под голову — они очень часто трахались в этой ленивой позе, потому что никак по-другому расположиться на одноместных кроватях не получалось. Знакомые движения подхлестнули возбуждение, и Ливай перестал находить себе место. Сильно оттянул ягодицу в ожидании, но нежно держал член со сладенькой вертлявой палочкой внутри. Эрвин вошел обратно, наполнил собой и, прежде чем начать двигаться, потыкался губами в затылок:

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он в шею, но Ливай отвернул голову, опрометчиво подставляя ухо. Эрвин прикусил мочку и сквозь зубы продолжил уговаривать: — Ну пожалуйста, твой голос.

Ливай будто нырнул в расплавленный воск и дернулся. Он сам не знал, отчего молчит, ведь практически всегда стонал, отзывался — и порой Эрвин просил тише, потому что их могут услышать. Наверное, это его неосознанная месть за неожиданную ручку в члене, секс на грязном. Эрвин продолжал дышать рядом, и ухо превратилось в одну сплошную эрогенную зону.

— А-а, я, кажется, понял. Это ты так меня наказываешь, да? Упрямец, это потому что я, растяпа, так мало тебе уделял внимания?

Движения ускорились, и Ливаю стало все равно, о чем там Эрвин продолжает говорить. Все «прости», «не думал» — это уже не к нему. Главное, что из-за ощущений в члене, который он не переставал теребить, внутри все распрямилось и вытянулось. От сильно набрякших стенок канальце максимально сузилось, отчего болтания игрушки стали ощущаться в тысячу раз ярче. Ливай схватился за покалеченную руку у головы и изогнулся для поцелуя, отставляя ногу вверх. Движение старое, родное — Эрвин задирал его колени в разные стороны, видимо, любил нанизывать прицельно. Вот Ливай и пристрастился.

— Я сейчас, почти... — выдохнул он и тут же покривился от боли — из члена поползла вниз эта очумелая ручка. 

Вот как вовремя! Он тут же схватился за нее и, не раздумывая, загнал в самый низ, подергивая туда-обратно.

Эрвин спустился к его паху, склонил голову вбок и ртом обхватил головку. Ливай убрал пальцы и с облегчением смотрел, как тот вытаскивает длинную гладкую трубку. Зажатая между зубами, она смотрелась как романтическая роза героя-любовника. Роза, побывавшая в члене. Ливай сдавленно прыснул от этой мысли и обрадовался, что ее стебель сегодня был без шипов.

— Я смешной? Что ж, может быть, — со смирением произнес Эрвин, видимо, принимая все за оценку, и улегся обратно на бок. 

Впервые он на себя наговаривал прямо во время секса, и это вызывало интерес. Потыкав хером в ягодицы, Эрвин пролез между бедер Ливая и с долей раздражения попросил: 

— Помоги присунуть.

Ливай, разумеется, поднял ногу, и то, что было дальше, больше походило на сухую дрочку, только дрочили им, а он старательно поспевал, толкаясь в кулак. Когда возбуждение окончательно взвинтилось до такого состояния, что любое движение вызывало только наслаждение, стоны сами полились изо рта, и Ливай закинул руку на бедро Эрвина. Разминая упругие мышцы и ахая, он излился только от ощущения толстого члена внутри. Сперма выстрелила туго, много и прямо, окропляя костюмы. Впервые в жизни пульс жидкости так явственно ощущался стенками канала.

На звук отозвался Эрвин и сам охотнее воспользовался расслабленным, разнеженным телом. Глядя на его нахмуренный лоб, на то, как мышцы ног сильно сокращаются, выжимая оргазм, Ливай думал: до чего же Эрвин хорош и очарователен, когда расстроен! Не понравился ему молчащий любовничек, ну ведь надо же! Кто же знал, что ему это так важно?

Глухо ухнув, Эрвин кончил и сразу улегся на спину, с облегчением выдыхая. Уставшая рука напрягалась и расслаблялась, разгоняя кровь. Ливай перекатился ему на дрожащую от сердцебиения грудь, и они замерли.

— Так скажи мне, ты молчал, потому что обиделся? — подал голос Эрвин.

— Нет.

Но сам подумал: а невнимание? А искусственно вызванная скука, безразличие, чувство оставленности? Ведь он все это испытал на своей шкуре. Так почему, собственно, и нет? Это же хороший повод для возмущения.

— Что, совсем? Я вот, вспоминая свою холодность, начинаю винить себя.

— Ну, немножко вины можно, — согласился Ливай.

— Все-таки обиделся! — сказал Эрвин и сжал его крепко за плечо. — Ну, ничего, я еще наверстаю...

Что это он решил «наверстать»? Испытать на Ливае весь арсенал игрушек?

— Прекрати, на мне и так нет живого места. Я просто был удивлен этой штучке.

Палочка-ручка лежала поодаль на ворохе одежды, Ливай с опаской разглядывал ее длину — подумать только, как много уместилось в нем!

— Тебе было неприятно? — вкрадчиво спросил Эрвин. 

— Необычно. Я бы хотел попробовать кончить с ней. Или посмотреть, как ты запихиваешь ее в себя.

Эрвина, кажется, это успокоило, а Ливай всерьез распереживался. Надолго ли это у них? Мир, искаженный страстью между ними двумя — на день или два? Что будет после возвращения Шиганшины? Будет ли у них столько же времени на нежности, или разум в Эрвине победит? Вытравит все, что только есть, уведет в темницы, даст откусить ногу, еще раз руку, голову? 

Казалось бы, такой ясный день за окном, так много света пробивается к ним — и как темна тревога Ливая.

— Хорошо, я был бы не против повторить это при тебе, — ответил Эрвин, довольно целуя подставленную макушку. — Мне как раз две такие штуки подарила еще миллион лет назад одна графиня. Она же меня и научила, как ими пользоваться...

— Эксцентричный подарок, — Ливай потянулся к нему за поцелуем, предваряя длинную повесть о знатной особе и бедном капитане, до странного везучем на эротические приключения.

Теряясь в нем, бросая все свои размышления и забывая о тоске. Что будет дальше — неизвестно, что было прежде — не изменить. У них есть сейчас, и в этом сейчас есть выходные, время наедине, теплое плодородное лето, которое они переживут. Пыльный дом и ворох общих воспоминаний. Ощущая себя частью огромной картины вокруг, Ливай не мог не надеяться, что все у них будет хорошо.


End file.
